Kapitel einundzwanzig: „House of the Devil“
Kapitel einundzwanzig: „House of the Devil“ ist die achte Folge der zweiten Staffel von Riverdale. Kurzinhalt FP kommt aus dem Gefängnis frei und Jughead organisiert ihm zu Ehren eine Abschiedsparty von den Southside Serpents, die gleich mehrere überraschende Wendungen nimmt. Handlung Bei Veronica und Archie scheint alles super zu laufen. Die beiden sind unzertrennlich und können die Hände nicht voneinander lasse – bis Archie plötzlich rausrutscht, dass er Veronica liebt. Sie ist geschockt und weiß nicht, wie sie darauf antworten soll. Jughead erzählt Betty, dass sein Vater freikommt, weil das Gefängnis überfüllt ist. Die beiden beschließen daraufhin, ihre Ermittlungen zu Black Hood an Archie und Veronica weiterzugeben, damit jemand weiter erforscht, inwiefern die neuen Morde mit einem anderen Massenmord von vor 40 Jahren zusammenhängen. Denn die beiden haben herausgefunden, dass das Haus, in das Black Hood Betty gelotst hat, genau das war, in dem vor 40 Jahren eine vierköpfige Familie ermordet wurde. Cheryl versucht weiterhin ihr Glück bei Josie und will ihr gerade in der Umkleidekabine den Rücken massieren, als der Hausmeister Mr. Svenson hereinplatzt. Cheryl blafft ihn an und die Stimmung ist verdorben. Veronicas Eltern haben einen Drohbrief von Black Hood bekommen, machen sich aber keine besonderen Sorgen, weil es offenbar dutzenden anderen Familien genauso geht. Trotzdem soll Veronica ab jetzt nirgendwo mehr allein hingehen. Betty, Jughead und Alice holen FP aus dem Gefängnis ab und feiern bei Pops. FP schwört, dass er nicht mehr zu den Serpents zurückkehren will, was Jughead nicht versteht. Betty überlegt derweil, selbst Mitglied zu werden, um ihren Freund besser beschützen zu können. Toni rät ihr davon ab, vor allem wegen eines sexistischen Aufnahmerituals. Jughead will nicht länger unter Pennys Fuchtel stehen, doch als er ihr gerade eine klare Absage erteilt hat, zieht sie ihren letzten Trumpf: Sie bedroht Betty. Archie und Veronica durchsuchen das alte Mordhaus und finden heraus, dass die Familie nicht zwei, sondern drei Kinder hatte. Der jüngste Sohn hat seinen Namen geändert: In Svenson. Es ist der Hausmeister der Riverdale High. Als Roni und Archie ihn zur Rede stellen gibt er zu, dass er den Mörder damals gesehen hat und eine Gruppe von Männern ihn mit der Aussage des Jungen anschließend in Selbstjustiz ermordeten. Alice und Betty gehen in voller Serpents-Montur zu FPs Party. Nachdem Archie und Veronica auf der Bühne singen und Roni plötzlich die Flucht ergreift, übernimmt Betty das Mikrofon. Sie singt weiter und strippt langsam dabei. Am Ende applaudieren die Serpents und Betty bekommt ihre Lederjacke. Sie hat das Aufnahmeritual bestanden. Alice und Jughead sind erschüttert. Jughead will sich endgültig von Betty trennen, weil er sie bei den Serpents nicht länger beschützen kann. Und auch Veronica scheint für sich und Archie keine Zukunft mehr zu sehen. Cast Hauptcast *KJ Apa als Archie Andrews *Lili Reinhart als Betty Cooper *Camila Mendes als Veronica Lodge *Cole Sprouse als Jughead Jones *Marisol Nichols als Hermione Lodge *Madelaine Petsch als Cheryl Blossom *Ashleigh Murray als Josie McCoy *Mark Consuelos als Hiram Lodge *Casey Cott as Kevin Keller *Skeet Ulrich als FP Jones Mädchen Amick als Alice Cooper Luke Perry als Fred Andrews Gastdarsteller *Jordan Connor als Sweet Pea *Martin Cummins als Sheriff Keller *Brit Morgan als Penny Peabody *Vanessa Morgan als Toni Topaz Trivia Videos center|450 px Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 2